Matchmakers, Matchmakers, Make Me a Match
by The Otaku You Fools
Summary: However, most importantly, nobody noticed the plotting looks that Eri, Rai, and Rin shot each other out of the corner of their eyes. They nodded silently to one another. Nothing like a bit of summer matchmaking for their dear friends, eh? Details inside.


Helloooo! I'm writing this story for my 2 best online friends XD: Evidence of Rain (Rai) and Hazey Rine (Rin). They're also brilliant writers, no matter what they say. They refuse to acept their awesome-ness -.- anyways, this is for you, guys! I love y'all! DON'T YELL AT ME, OKAY, GUYS! I _am_ still working on "The Sight". Currently working on the new chapter noooww, so it should be up if I ever can get internet again..For all of you who haven't read anything from me, I advise you check out "The Sight" on my profile (of course); it's not nearly as stupid and crazy as this.

**Warning: Stupidness, random usage of nicknames, abuse of Caps Lock, and occasional swear words that WILL get more commonly thrown about as the story progresses. They're teens. They cuss a lot. Aand OC's because I couldn't just NOT put Rin, and Rai in here.  
**

**Pairings: Main- Rimahiko Side- Kutau, Amuto, and eventual Yairi/Kaiya (perhaps?)  
**

* * *

**_Somewhere_**_** in this world, somewhere in Key West, somewhere at a certain airport, 6 girls tromped down the stairs leading from Southwest's flight 889. The first one out, a girl with hair as black as midnight that fell in waves down to the middle of her back, was named Eri Fray, but her friends called her Taco. Eri really had no idea why she was called that, but it was endearing, so she let it slide. The second girl was a short, petite girl with blonde ringlets that fell down to the crook of her knees; this girl was called Rima Mashiro. Rima had no special nickname to speak of, seeing as her other 5 friends called her by whatever suited them at that moment. Following Rima was a tall, slender girl named Rain Pluie; Eri had nicknamed her "Rai", though, so she typically went by that. Rai had dark blonde hair that went just a bit past her shoulder blades. After Rai comes Katherine, however, call her Katherine and she'll ignore you; Eri also nicknamed Katherine "Rin", but she'll answer to "Rin", "Rine", and "Rinny" (The last given to her by Eri as well). Rin has the same shade of hair that Eri does, but hers falls to her shoulders, and sticks up at odd angles; her friends have dubbed her haircut "The Cuttlefish Cut". Her eyes, like Rai's, are a deep dark brown; so dark that they almost look black without the right lighting. She's a bit shorter than Eri, and Rai, though. A shock of vibrant pink hair follows Rin, Amu Hinamori. Amu is perhaps the first person that people notice when looking upon the 6 friends. Her eyes are a honey-color, and he colorful hair is tied up in a side ponytail. Last, but certainly not least, is Utau Hoshina. Utau is one of the tallest of the group due to the fact that she constantly has some sort of heel on. Utau's hair, if left down, falls to her thighs, but it's almost always up in some style. Today it's put in her signature look, twin pigtails. **_

"FREEDOM!" Eri cried, throwing her arms up in the air and twirling around, nearly smacking Rai in the face in the process.

"Whoa there, Taco. We all know you hate flying, but you don't have to act like you're going to run off and get married to the ground." Rin smiled, her chocolate brown eyes twinkled as she observed her slightly crazy friend. Eri stopped spinning, and grinned crookedly back.

"I would never, my darling Rinny! If I eloped with the ground, I would have nobody to be my bridesmaids! I can't get married without my 5 bridesmaids!"

"Ignoring the fact that the ground is an inanimate object, therefore you can't get married to it.." Amethyst colored eyes rolled as Utau hefted her duffel bag higher up on her shoulder. Rima piped up then.

"I might also take this time to point out that if you eloped with the ground, you'd be taking the Earth with you, so you wouldn't really be eloping since we'd all still be here." Everyone stopped to consider the small blonde's words. Rin tapped her chin.

"Not to mention that the ground and sky are a perfect match, so you shalt not be taking him." Dearest Rinny stuck up a finger. Eventually, Eri muttered a "whatever", and the girls started off to grab their rental car from Avis.

"So, Taco, what's our hotel like?" Rin asked, sidling up to her fellow noirette. Taco turned her pale, blue eyes towards her childhood friend.

"OH, Rinny, it's awesome!" the girl enthused, gesturing wildly with her hands, "It's just huge, and it has a bunch of other buildings, and stuff. It's like our own little colony!" Rin bobbed her head in response, trying to imagine what this "awesome" place was like. Could it be island themed, or perhaps have a tropical rainforest theme? Rai would probably be thrilled to be staying in a rainforest…she was getting off track.

"And what's this place called, Tac?" Amu called out from behind the two black-haired friends. Beside Rin, Taco halted in her tracks, a gob smacked look upon her face. Rin stopped as well, wondering what was up with her best friend. Once she caught the lopsided, apologetic smile playing on Taco's lips she realized it. Her dearest Taco had forgotten what the name of their hotel was…well that was great.

"Taccoooo, you didn't!" Rai sighed, and shook her head. It's a good thing she had been expecting something like this to happen, seeing as she printed out directions to their hotel when they reserved their suites.

"Sorry, guys, I think it was hog-something…or island-something….food-something…tacos.." 5 pairs of multi-colored eyes rolled as Taco rambled on about her nonsense. Rai looked disbelievingly at her scatter-brained friend.

"Oceanlake…Oceanlake Resort, Taco…geez. There's no food, hogs, or islands about it!" Taco simply shrugged and started up walking again with her luggage. Out of all of the girls, Taco brought the most _junk_. She had 2 rolling suitcases packed to the brim with crap, and a huge laptop case slung on her shoulder. She needed it, though! You couldn't go to The Keys for the summer under-dressed.

OoO

"You still want a small car?" Then Avis lady asked Utau. Utau rolled her eyes; they had been over this once before.

"No, ma'am, we have _6 people_ we need a sort of **large** car." Utau spoke slowly to the ederly woman, and tried not to explode. Rima, apparently, sensed her friends inner struggle, and gently pushed Utau away from the desk. Putting on the sweetest smile she could muster she tried making it a bit easier for the poor old lady.

"You know what, miss, I can see this is difficult for you, so we'll just pick out a car, and you can just give us a universal key, okay?" Taco, Rin, Amu, Rai, and Utau could be heard stifling laughs in the background. Rima stamped down a smirk. She couldn't be looking all plotting when she was trying to get the blasted old hag to hand over a universal key.

"Well, missy, I'm not too sure-" the lady picked up a key which Rima assumed to be the universal key and stared at it indecisively. Oh, god. Rima rolled her eyes and scoffed, quickly, before darting one of her small hands out, and snatching the key. She giggled deviously, as she and her friends raced out the sliding glass doors.

"Thanks! Put it on our tab!" Rin laughed over her shoulder as the doors slid shut. The old lady could be seen blinking confusedly, her mouth hung slightly open; the poor dear.

"Alright, quickly, someone decide!" Rai shouted, observing the different car choices they had. There was a black Volvo; No. A silver Escape; absolutely not. An electric blue Mustang; Nop-wait what? Rai's eyes ran over the convertible electric blue Mustang. There were two backseats; a strange sight to see in a Mustang, but it happened to work out perfectly for the girls.

"Rai? Whatcha lookin' at?" Taco asked, following Rai's line of vision, and gasping at the sight. Taco had always loved the color blue, and a sports car? It'd be like Christmas for blue-eyed girl. Everyone muttered their approving words, before hopping in the car and having Rin floor it. The seating ended up like this: Rin driving, and Eri shotgun. Rai in the seat behind Eri with Rima, and Utau and Amu had claimed the slightly larger second backseat for themselves.

"Wait! Why am I driving? I don't know where we're going!" Rin hollered after roughly about 30 minutes of just driving in really no given direction. She was just enjoying the feel of their new car for the next month and a half. It seemed that everyone else just realized this as well because the groans of disbelief soon simultaneously rang out.

"Idiots. You're all idiots." Rima stated in her tiny, sweet voice. Amu laughed nervously while Rai let out a sharp laugh.

"Right, Ri, so why didn't you tell us that Taco should be driving instead of the Cuttlefish up there?" Rai asked, smirking lightly at the face Rin made at her in the rearview mirror. Next to her, Rima pursed her lips and glared frigidly at Rai. Said Rai shivered under Rima's patented "Death Glare", and Utau came to her rescue.

"Alright, Reems, lighten up. We're on vacation!" Utau leaned forward in her seat, her blonde pigtails swinging. "Now, you two morons up front, switch seats, and let's get this show on the road!" Eri and Rin quickly scrambled over each other to switch places. Eri heard Amu sigh from behind them.

"You know, you guys could've just gotten out and went around the car, right? Instead of crawling _all over _each other?" Amu shook her vibrant, shoulder length pink tresses, as the car started to move once again; this time, the correct person was driving the vehicle.

"Ah yes, Moosies-" Everyone laughed at the pet name, with the exception of a scowling Amu, "-But that would've been.." Rin trailed off, and Eri picked up where she had left off.

"-Much too boring, my dear!" Eri finished with a shout. Rai could be heard chuckling at her two longest friends antics. They had been doing this, finishing each other's thoughts, when she had first met the two in 4th grade. It was as if they were telepathic or something. At first, Rai had found it quite strange, but one quickly gets used to something when they spend _hours on end_ talking to each other day after day. See, Rai, Rin, and Eri had been best friends' way before they had met Rima, Utau, and Amu in 7th grade. Despite the stronger bond between the three girls, all 6 of the friends were like sisters to one another. They had just immediately clicked when they met. Of course there was Yaya, who everyone met in they were in 8th grade, and Yaya was in 7th. She wasn't exactly at the sister level that the others were at, seeing as she was a year younger, but everyone got on fine with her.

"I'm hungry." Eri announced from the driver's seat.

"You're always hungry." Rai snorted at the black haired driver.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am _**not!**_"

"Are too"

"I AM NOT, RAI-RAI!"

"Aw, shaddup already! EVERYONE IS HUNGRY, AND Y'ALL KNOW IT! Ri, help me out here!" Rin shouted from the passenger's seat, sending a pleading look towards Rima (who could effectively shut any one of the girls up), but the doll-like girl just guided her amber eyes elsewhere. Rin let out a big sigh with a _whoosh_.

"We're stopping for tacos." Eri announced upon seeing a Taco Bell. _Ah, maybe that's_ _why I'm called Taco, _she thought while pulling up to the drive through. Eri ignored her friends groans of protest with great practiced ease, and turned around in her seat to flash her 5 best friends her trademark crooked smile. Eri pointed a finger at Rin.

"Taco." She stated, then moved on to the other girls "Taco, Taco, Taco" Eri paused at Rima, knowing that the small girl would eat her alive if she gave her a taco. "Une salade. Aaannddd for moi, 2 chicken quesadillas, a large sprite with one of those fancy umbrella things, OH AND A GIANT TACO." She paused, looking at the bewildered teenager standing at the window. "My name is Taco, you know that?"

Rin made a high-pitched sound like a giggle. Utau, and Rai started coughing into their hands to disguise their laughter. Amu was smiling openly, and Rima smirked widely at the teenager at the window.

"That's right. Her parents named her Taco simply because they wanted her to be able to say that she's eating herself without actually being a cannibal." Rima deadpanned to the boy. The boy's large green eyes got even bigger at that tidbit of information.

"I taste quite good, actually…" Eri said thoughtfully, Rin nodded her agreement. The poor cashier was shaking at this point.

"U-U-Uhhhmm…y-yes well that'll be 19 dollars e-even.." He cleared his throat. Eri paused, and then, ever so slowly, turned back around to face her friends.

**"I don't have any money"** Taco hissed rather loudly at her friends. They looked blandly back at her; even her partner in insanity and crime, Rin. The boy working the window began taking back the food that he was handing over, but Eri whipped around suddenly and snatched it from him.

"NO! MY FOOD, BACK OFF _**BETCH!**_ HOW DARE YOU TRY TO STEAL FROM ME? DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM! HUH! DO YA?" The Taco shouted angrily, flailing her arms every which way. Nervous Boy had gone white as a sheet, and was starting to sweat a disgusting amount of perspiration.

"I-I'm s-s-sorr-"

"DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM! I AAAMMM THE TTAACCCOOO! I AM THE TACO! BETCH BACK OFF! I AM THE TACO!..betch…_BETCH!_ _**BETCH!"**_ Taco had now gone into one of her rant moods. When she was in her rant zone, she couldn't be stopped; not even by dearest Reems.

"I-I'm really-"

"Now you've done it." Rima commented, glaring coldly at Nervous Boy. He shook harder. Utau was beginning to pity the poor thing.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Now Eri had shifted into her screaming phase of her rant. Rin decided that it wouldn't hurt to freak a random, and completely innocent victim out, so she joined in on screaming like a deranged banshee. Rai and Amu had collapsed into fits of laughter in the backseat. Rai's dark brown eyes were starting to water because of how much she was laughing. Amu couldn't breathe; she gasped for air.

"ACK! TAKE IT, FOR GODS' SAKE! JUST TAKE THE DAMN FOOD!" The boy yelled, flinging the money out of the cash register and up into the air. He grabbed the Taco Bell hat off his mop of brown hair, and threw it on the ground, stomping on it screaming nonsense that sounded like "I hate my life! DAMMIT, THE DISHWASHER WON'T START!"

Eri stopped her incessant screaming abruptly, looking a bit surprised. "What's his problem?" She asked Rin, who, had stopped screaming as well. Rin shrugged her thin shoulders, and the boy leaned dangerously out the window towards the Mustang.

"THE DAMN DISHWASHER WON'T WASH SHIT! THAT'S WHAT'S FUCKING WRONG! GODDAMN PIECE OF SHIT- I HATE MY LIFE! UGH!" He screamed. A look of fear, and panic flitted across Eri's features as she floored it, and sped off down the road towards the Oceanlake Resort.

**At the Oceanlake Resort:**

"God, damn! How much shit did this lady pack!" Kukai yelled rather obnoxiously to his long-haired friend, Nagihiko. Nagihiko rolled his bright brown-gold eyes at Kukai's behavior. They were hotel employees. It didn't matter how much "shit" some bitch packed; it was their job to lug it wherever it need be. Actually, it was also Ikuto's job, too, but the lazy slug was probably off sleeping somewhere again. Kairi, the smartest out of their group, was actually the assistant manager despite being a year younger than both Kukai and Nagihiko, and two years younger than Ikuto. _Shown up by a freshman. I don't know whether to feel proud or insulted,_ Nagihiko thought sarcastically as he hefted a _**huge **_bright red suitcase off the tiled floor.

"Language. We have guests, you know." Nagihiko scolded lightly, looking around for the girl with muddled red hair that had introduced herself as "THE ONE AND ONLY PRINCESS SAAYA SAMABUKI." She was a no-show. _Great_, Nagihiko thought, _just great. Now what am I supposed to do? And Lord, help me- WILL KUKAI NEVER SHUT UP!_

"Kukai! Shut up for a minute, yeah? We've got to find that bit-uh Saaya. We've got to find Saaya." Nagi's friend snorted rudely, and flipped some of his spiky brown hair out of his emerald green eyes.

"We don't have to do anything, man. Ikuto should be doing this! This is _his_ freaking girlfriend, after all. By the way where the he-what the hell!" The last part, you might assume, was said because of something happening. This something was a certain Saaya running, with tears streaming down her face straight into Kukai, and sobbing loudly into his shirt. He looked down awkwardly at the red-head, and then glanced up to shoot a confused and a bit panicked look towards his friend with long, navy blue hair. Nagihiko just stared, a small smile playing on his lips. He had never liked Saaya much anyways; and had a pretty good idea of why she was crying: Ikuto. However, he wanted to appear polite, so he asked anyway.

"Err-Saaya, are you-?" Nagihiko was swiftly cut off by the sound of doors being flung open, and a two young female voices shouting "HONEY, WE'RE HOME!" Emerald eyes, and bright brown eyes followed the sound to spot a group of 6 girls looking to be around their age marching through the glass doors of the resort. However, it wasn't the loud girls that caught Nagihiko, and Kukai's attention. No, it was the two blondes in the back that were scowling at the two loud noirettes. The one that Nagi had his eye on was petite, and slim. She was short, and just as cute as a button; and yet she radiated some form of a cold beauty. The tall, pig-tailed blonde wearing white heeled sandals caught Kukai's eyes. She was elegant, and held herself with a pride that fitted a princess. _Plus_, Kukai thought to himself, _she's pretty hot, too._

Little did they know that those same blonde's were thinking the same thing about _them_; though, neither of the girls would admit to it. No one noticed the absence of their pink-haired poser friend. However, most importantly, nobody noticed the plotting, and cunning look that Eri, Rai, and Rin shot each other out of the corner of their eyes. They nodded silently to one another. Oh, yes. This was going to be a fun summer. Time to put their matchmaking skills to the test! Nothing like a summer fling, eh?

**To Be Continued...**

**Reviews=Love and Adoration**

**-Taco/Eri  
**


End file.
